


Unaware

by StrawberryMarx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity, i think thats all i need to tag lol?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMarx/pseuds/StrawberryMarx
Summary: Despite being 19 years old, Takumi doesn't know what masturbating is. Leo decides to show him...
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so very new to writing! I hope this is somewhat of a nice read! This was read over by someone else before posting but there still may be minor errors.

Leo kicked his legs a bit, idly. He looked over at his best friend, Takumi.  
"You know- you always look so... tense."

Takumi shrugged and leaned forward on to his hands.  
"Well I am, in a way." 

"Well- so am I; but I don't really look like it all the time." Leo laughed a bit and pushed Takumi’s arm gently. "You need to relax a bit. Or let out all that stress somehow."

"Do you have stress relief techniques?" Takumi glanced over to Leo, still with his head laying on his hands. It was clear to Leo that his friend was overextended.

"Well there's many ways to release tension, different people do different things." He responded, watching Takumi closely.

"Well what do you do?" The long haired boy sighed, deciding that maybe he was a bit stressed out.

Leo smirked, feeling now was a good time to tease his friend, he made an open fist with his hand and made a lewd motion.  
"You know…Stuff.." The smirk stayed and he waited for his friend to look grossed out or annoyed. Like Takumi’s usual reaction to being teased.

Takumi raised an eyebrow. He looked clueless to what the gesture meant.  
"Okay- like what?" 

Leo blinked and repeated the gesture.  
"You knooow.." He felt a bit confused at Takumi’s cluelessness.

Takumi furrowed his brows and shook his head. "I don't understand why your shaking your hand at me..." He moved to cross his arms. Looking irritated now at Leo's vagueness.

"Do you really not know what this means? You delicate little sheltered flower.." Leo couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

Takumi groaned, "I wish you'd just tell me what you’re going on about. Your just making me mad now."

Leo blushed a bit and placed his hands in his own lap. "You know, like..masturbating? " the taller man sighed "Its good for releasing stress, is all I was saying." He figured the motion had just gone over Takumi’s head and that now that Leo said what it was, Takumi would know and blush furiously.

"Mas-turhh-bating?" Takumi blinked 

"Do..you not know what that is?" Leo turned to Takumi- slightly worried for the sheltered 19 year old. What was Hoshidos sexual education like? It sounded poor from what Leo was hearing.

"No..? Should I?" He looked embarrassed. He really didn't know.

Leo scratched the back of his head a bit and looked away. "Well- you know what..sex is right?" What an awkward conversation this has turned into all of the sudden. Leo felt a bit perplexed that Takumi didn’t know about masturbation so he couldn’t drop the conversation.

Takumi blushed heavily and bit his lip - "I know a little about it.."

"Oh my gods- okay. Stay there. " Leo stumbled up and closed the door to his room. "I'll show you." He said before thinking too much about the implications of this action- and he felt a bit of heat in his stomach at the idea of a sexual encounter with Takumi. He had secretly had a crush of sorts on the Hoshidan.

"Masturbating?" 

"Yea. Close your eyes first." Leo walked back over to the bed they were sitting on and sat behind Takumi. "Youve gotta do this- it's uh.. it’s healthy." Leo suddenly felt much warmer- and hoped Takumi didn't hate him too much for what he was about to do.

"Uh- I suppose so.." The silver haired boy shut his eyes and sat patiently, not really sure how this ‘masturbating’ thing had to do with sex; but also willing to let Leo ‘show’ him. Takumi trusted Leo and knew he wouldn’t hurt him or anything. Plus, Takumi liked to learn. 

Leo rubbed Takumi’s shoulders a bit. "Keep them closed ‘til I tell you to open them. " he ran his hands slowly down Takumi’s sides stopping at the top of Takumi’s hips and rubbing the spot gently. Takumi squirmed a bit at the light touches, it felt a bit odd. 

"Fe-feels um.. weird” Takumi sighed a bit and tried to stay still, but he kept moving with the soft touches. Leo ran his hands into Takumi’s pants, going past the spot of interest to Takumi’s thighs, rubbing them gently. Takumi felt confused by the actions “Is mmh.. this masturbating?” 

Leo shook his head “Shh. I’ll get to it in a moment.” He kept rubbing his hands up Takumi’s thighs, getting incredibly close to Takumi’s member, hoping he could get Takumi hard before he started touching him. 

"Ahhhn...aaaa..." Takumi felt his face get warmer, he felt warmth in his stomach and it was a pleasant feeling overall. Leo was fond of the noises and decided he might as well start the actual process now. He slid his hand over Takumi’s buldge through his undergarments, rubbing soft repetitive circles not quite ready to touch his best friends bare member. Takumi gasped when Leo started to touch him there "L-leo is this appropriate? " he still kept his eyes closed like a obedient boy. Leo felt himself twitch when he felt Takumi do the same. He knew he was approaching dangerous territories now, but he loved Takumi, and hoped that maybe this would help Takumi feel the same.

"I'm..uh..teaching you.." he responded, slinking his hand into the undergarment- and moving to grab his friends penis. Getting a louder gasp out of the other male. He slowly wrapped his fingers around it giving Takumi a moment to understand what he was doing.

“I- I guess it makes sense that it would.. Have to do with that..Since you said it had to do with sex..” Takumi felt so embarrassed. He can know sort of get the concept of what Leo was doing, and felt his heart beat strong in his chest. He was excited about it and was worried if Leo noticed he may stop. Takumi tried to stay still. Leo kissed Takumi’s neck with no warning- and Takumi’s member twitched in the others hand. Leo was happy about that.  
“Did you like that?” before he let Takumi respond he started moving his hand up and down the sensitive area. Takumi squirmed at the new overwhelming feeling and moaned softly- 

“L-leo..” he couldn’t help but open his eyes now, and watch Leo move his hand so lewdly on his arousal. “Ahh- I-it feels.. good” he bucked his hips- and leaned back into his best friend.

Leo bit his own lip to stifle his own sounds of arousal. Takumi was so close to him, he was sure Takumi could feel that Leo was hard. He had guessed that Takumi was ignoring it or just very wrapped up in his new feeling of arousal. Leo stopped after a moment, wanting to feel good too. When he stopped moving – Takumi whined in protest

“W-wait – your done?” he sounded disappointed

Leo shook his head. “No” he panted a bit- in love with Takumi and so heavily aroused. He turned Takumi around, making Takumi face him. “You opened your eyes..”

Takumi flustered “S-sorry I wanted to see.” The hoshidan looked at Leos own arousal, clearly visible through his pants. Strained and wanting out. Wanting to return the favour, Takumi silently released Leo from his pants. Watching it spring to attention “Woah.”

Leo felt hot and couldn’t help but move his face to Takumi’s – kissing him for the first time. Takumi actually kissed back, and Leo felt his heart skip a beat. Takumi and Leo kept kissing, over and over. After a moment of this, Leo decided to add tongue to the equation. When he did Takumi moaned, and learned easily to reciprocate. While the two of them made out Leo pressed his hard member against Takumi’s, humping against him now. Takumi couldn’t focus on the kissing with Leo humping him like that so he stopped to moan and gasp.

“Do -ahh.. you like that?” Leo questioned him, wrapping a hand around both of their arousals. “Try not to be too loud.” He warned, mostly because he didn’t want his family to hear- but more so he didn’t want Niles to tease him.

“Mhm- Ah.. o-okay” Takumi responded- ready for the pleasure to continue from earlier. Leo started moving his hand, and couldn’t help but groan at the attention and the situation over all. He never thought he would get to do this- or even see Takumi in such a state. Leo kept moving his hand, and managed to kiss Takumi’s neck and cheek a bit- before he couldn’t focus on that anymore, he’s pretty inexperienced himself.

It didn’t take long for the two to release, at about the same time. Leo with a low groan and Takumi with a more embarrassing moan noise. Once it was done, Takumi blushed heavily and laid on top of Leo. Thankful his friend was willing to do that for him. Leo sighed, happy from the moment the two had just shared. He carded his fingers through Takumi’s hair. “Takumi I..”

Before Leo could finish his sentence, Takumi spoke up “I think I have a crush on you-“


End file.
